Trailers (e.g., recreational trailers, utility trailers, boat trailers, semi-trailers, and the like) may be towed by towing vehicles (e.g., automobiles, such as trucks or the like). Some trailers include trailer brakes that may be actuated by a trailer brake controller coupled to the towing vehicle. The trailer brake controller may control the trailer brakes via an electric-over-hydraulic trailer braking system or an electric trailer braking system.
An electric-over-hydraulic trailer braking system includes hydraulic trailer brakes and an electric-over-hydraulic brake actuator coupled to the trailer that receives electrical signals from the trailer brake controller and facilitates the application of the hydraulic trailer brakes.
An electric trailer braking system includes electric trailer brakes that are applied when the trailer brake controller provides an electric current to the trailer brakes. The electric trailer brakes typically include brake shoes that frictionally engage a drum when activated. In some electric trailer braking system, an electromagnet is mounted on one end of a lever in order to actuate the brake shoes. When an electric current is applied to the electromagnet, the lever is pivoted as the electromagnet is drawn against the rotating brake drum, thereby actuating the electric trailer brakes.
A number of parameters of the trailer brake controller may influence the application of the trailer brakes. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for calculating trailer brake control parameters.